Star Wars: The Zootopian Saga
by ApatheisticDevil
Summary: This is a Promo for an AO3 exclusive story. Explanation for why is in the Author's Note at the beginning. Sorry in advance.


**_Author's Note:_ I hate this. I really do. However, my stay on this site will soon be limited to my other story, "The Zootopian Directive". Originally, ApatheisticDevil and I (0P3RaGh05T over on AO3) had an arrangement that has now changed. With him now taking on his own work, assisting CombatEngineer in reviving the story 'Silver-tongue', he can only do so much for me. Not that I'm concerned, mind you. I'm looking forward to how he continues 'Silver-tongue'. It's just that our agreement has had to adapt. You can still read "The Zootopian Directive" here, but the StarWars/Zootopia crossover fic is now an AO3 exclusive. Sorry! However, this is a promo that I typed up as incentive to come and read it. I say Promo, it's actually the entire Prologue.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Opening Scroll**

The seemingly ceaseless war between the Empire and the Republic is on the verge of reaching critical mass. The galaxy, split between the two factions, is in chaos. The Republic, aided by the Jedi Order, versus the Empire, aided by the Sith. Many worlds have arisen and fallen before the might of those skilled in the mystical Force. With the conflict only worsening, the two sides have begun to draft mammals into their forces to replace those who have fallen in battle.

The Republic, and the Jedi who serve them, desire to aid those affected by the destruction brought upon the various worlds by the Empire. Hoping to bring relief, GENERAL BOGO has requested additional troops from the outlying worlds along the OUTER RIM. The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, LEODORE LIONHEART, wanting to ensure that his reputation as a fair and just mammal in the eyes of his peers as well as the mammals who he serves, has agreed to the request, sending reinforcements to aid GENERAL BOGO in locating mammals for military training and providing much needed assistance to the populace.

The Empire, with the aid of the Sith Order, desire the unification of the galaxy, by whatever means necessary. The Sith Emperor, a nameless mammal who has yet to reveal himself, has ordered his forces to locate any and all Force-sensitive mammals the Jedi reject and bring them for training. The Imperial forces waste no time to obey their emperor's command. They scour the galaxy looking for the mammals that the Jedi overlook.

Lt. Col. Judith Laverne Hopps, a 24-yr. old bunny doe from the Bunnyburrow settlement on Dantooine, finds herself en route to the Imperial controlled city-world of Zootopia. Having spent most her life training to ultimately join the Grand Army of the Republic, Judy was distraught when the Empire conquered her homeworld and drafted her into their military. Judy had learned at an early age that she was Force-sensitive, which was rare among rabbits. An ironic fact considering the vast number of them in the galaxy. Not wanting to be sent to Korriban and trained in the ways of the Sith, Judy had hidden her Force-sensitivity from friends, family, everybody. Over the past two years, Lt. Col. Hopps has used everything from deception to subterfuge to try and discover a way to defect to the Republic.

Having heard whispers of an elusive mammal known as Nicholas Wilde, who was said to pull off absolutely impossible feats, Lt. Col. Hopps attempted to find a way to contact him. To make sure her communiques weren't intercepted, Judy had resorted to the oldest forms of communication in history: whispered words and letters. She had waited for a response, but it never came. In the beginning, Judy's thoughts had been that maybe this Nicholas Wilde didn't find her task worthy of his efforts. However, it had been one standard hour after receiving her orders of transfer to Zootopia that she'd gotten a reply. Now on her way to Zootopia, Judy Hopps must decide what she'll do next…

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_ Again, you all have my sincerest apologies for this, but c'est la vie (That's Life). I sincerely hope you all eventually come give the story a read on AO3. They are currently undergoing some technical issues at the moment, so I have to wait to post the story. So, that basically means you all just got a sneak preview that they didn't. Isn't that both sad and awesome?**


End file.
